


The One Where Aphrodite Helps Out

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite just wants Solangelo to smooch, Aphrodite’s POV, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Shy Nico di Angelo, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: Two months, eight days, four hours, fifty-six minutes and fourteen seconds they've been officially together, and still, there has been no kiss. Taking it slow can be romantic — and I being a love goddess totally dig that — however taking things at the pace of a tortoise is just not my forte.So, really, they should feel blessed I'm bothering to entangle my presence at all with their little love life at all.





	The One Where Aphrodite Helps Out

Love is a bittersweet thing. So special if requited, so ephemeral if one sided, so painstakingly heart wrenching if it shatters into a million pieces. It's thrilling really, truly thrilling.

I mean, I should know. I'm the embodiment of it.

All things love happen at my will. A mere snap of my fingers can send someone romantically soaring with the perfect partner. If I'm feeling a little angsty, all I have to do is sigh and a destined made-in-Olympus pair deteriorates into spite and hatred. Catch me on a bad day and I'll be sure to make anyone's poor life an apathetic Hades.

Love is unpredictable; it's what I love most about it. But, unfortunately, when you're responsible for who exactly does or does not fall in love, then that fulfilling factor is quite frankly demolished. That's why I gave up full control over it quite some millennia ago; given the freewill of humans, it's always quite fun to see what little tidings they make of themselves.

Sometimes, I still interfere, but only when some are _really_ asking for it. (Or maybe when I'm caught in a strop; you just made _one_ bad decision and suddenly the whole world is against you for splitting up Brangelina.)

And as I sit here right now, my perfect omniscient vision capturing each and every essence of love like it’s my favourite tv programme, I'm just a _tad_ bit more drawn to a certain demigod couple that are just taking things a _tad_ bit too slowly for my liking.

Well, that's just no good, is it?

Two months, eight days, four hours, fifty-six minutes and fourteen seconds they've been officially together, and _still_, there has been no kiss. Taking it slow can be romantic — and I being a love goddess can totally dig that — however taking things at the pace of a tortoise is just not my forte.

So really, they should feel blessed I'm bothering to entangle my presence at all with their little love life.

That son of Hades has always been guarded, and even as I watch him now he still subconsciously has his shoulders tensed as if danger is going to attack him from every possible angle. It's strange, I must admit, because he is quite the strong halfblood, but then again, considering what he's been through in particular... let's just say Tartarus can't serve too well on a mortal soul. Or maybe it's Eros who I should blame, he's always been deviously sociopathic, but I'd be lying if I didn't enjoy the show either. Oh, how angst just keeps me on the edge my seat! 

So maybe this Nico has a long list of justifiable reasons for why he's taking it so slow. But could I care? Nope! It's getting boring and I need some action out of him and his lover because admittedly, they are such a cutesy pair of humans.

I practically have all the power in the world but my idea of '_how_' is always horrendously indecisive. Perhaps I can call Eros on the job, play things typical with that silly little bow of his. But I'm not completely heartless and I'd say I don't want to make things all that rough on Nico, regardless of whatever heated sessions him and his boyfriend may find themselves upon between the sheets in the foreseeable future. Besides, Eros would probably turn it into a matter of lust, sinful little angel he is, however that's not what I'm trying to get at here.

Or maybe I could use an infamous, fetchingly named aphrodisiac. Conjure up a colourful vial for these particular lovers, or maybe my signature rose scented mist would do the trick. _Ah_, but the splash zone is the issue, it's not rare that someone else would consume the wrong drink and everything turns into shambles.

But then the moment is _just_ right.

Now _that's_ a perfect opportunity and I can practically feel myself brimming with giddy mirth as Nico, Will and a few other demigods gather to sit in a circle around an iconic glass bottle.

I let a wave of uneasiness wrap around me until I'm no longer in Olympus and instead on the green pastures of Camp Halfblood. I must say, the setting it quite romantic if you take away the lewd laughing demigods. The night is particularly starry and Artemis seems to have her chariot on full blast tonite as the moon casts a stunning shower of moonlight on the ground below. Fiery torches dance delicately in the breeze carrying an orange glow alongside it. (And I must say it suits that son of Apollo quite well as it captures its flickering shadows in his golden hair.) 

Me having been keeping tabs on this blossoming relationship for quite a while now, I know that unlike Nico, Will has dated other people before. Considering that he's not a full rounder at Camp, he has to return to a normal life at a normal high school that is practically impossible for Will to get ignored. He's no stranger to kisses and touches. It's strange because this sort of relationship is new to him, but, unlike myself, he doesn't seem to mind. It's quite obvious to why that is — even if you forget that I'm a love goddess and all — with the way he looks down at Nico (who's wrapped up in his arms) with eyes filled with pure, unbeknownst love.

I'm invisible to them all, but I have a feeling Piper has picked up my presence, she seems a lot more alert and I don't miss her surveying her look around to catch a glimpse of me. Her kaleidoscope irises remind me an awful lot of Tristan McLean's, such a charming man he was, and I know she knows I'm here as she rolls her eyes all too obnoxiously at the direction I stand.

I resist to urge to tell her to not slouch so unflatteringly but I also don't want to give myself too obviously away. So I simply just meander towards the group, my appearance coming across to the rest of them as perhaps just a mere draft.

"Come on, it's a game. We're all signing up to be embarrassed, it's part of the fun," a girl says, with frizzy curls and beautiful dark skin that make her amber eyes alit. It must be Hazel, the one that Hecate has seemed to take such a liking towards.

"Fine," Nico grumbles but I know he's not that bothered. Everyone cheers in unanimous whoops and I have to prevent myself from awwwing when Will huddled the boy a little closer towards him.

These are the few rounds I couldn't care less about, it's quite boring to watch but the rest of the demigods seem to get quite a kick out of it. (Though I did almost chuckle when the son of Hephaestus blew a mocking kiss towards the son of Jupiter after departing from their awkward lip lock.)

From Leo it lands on Hazel and despite the charisma of the lot I can still spot the son of Mars smile a little too tightly. Intimidating fellow he is, but as soft as silk within — just like his father. Ares isn't nearly as menacing as he appears with the whole 90's biker look he has going on right now. Poor Frank is too sweet to actually display his jealousy and uncomfortable spite for Leo, but as the mortals say, he's only human so he can't help but let the thoughts mingle in his mind.

Their kiss is chaste and impossibly platonic, which is a phenomenon so rare I find myself raising my eyebrow in question. Then again, Hazel is already so in love with her boyfriend that I don't think she can spare an ounce of romantic feelings for anyone else, not even Leo in which I know the pair have quite a shifty history.

It's Hazel's turn to spin and I prevent myself from squealing as it lands on Nico. Soon, it will be my turn to meddle and I get ready to do so as a sit myself upon the ground, adjacent to the bottle; right in the middle of the nine demigods. Their gazes pass right through me, maybe besides from Piper's, who squints at where I sit. She's trying to tell me to back off, how adorable she thinks I'll listen.

Hazel places a sweet kiss on Nico's cheek in which he willing accepts. Admittedly, it's enchanting with how threatening as the son of Hades appears, he's only a complete body of tenderness when it comes to his sister or his boyfriend. It's as if his persona is just a facade to keep himself protected, walls only withdrawn around the two he truly trusts with all his soul.

In spite of the familial love, I do not forget why I'm sitting here on the grassy ground at all. I'm so eager I almost drag Nico's lean arm to the bottle because you know, the sooner the better, right?

Eventually, he spins and his dark gaze regards the bottle cautiously. Whoever it will land on will be his first kiss, so for him it can either be gods so perfect or burn down in a pit of fire. It's actually quite tempting to just have the bottle land on Percy, just to see how that would turn out. It's quite curious to know what Will's reaction would be to that, regarding Nico's tedious history with the green eyed son of Poseidon.

Alas, I am the goddess of love and I guess I take some mercy on Nico as I simply brush the bottle with the tip on my finger. There's a subtle spark I feel conduct from me into the cool glass and that's all that's needed to have things set my way.

Like I said, love is so bittersweetly unpredictable and though that element of surprise is no longer on my side, I still find myself smiling at Nico's taken aback startle as the bottle points undoubtedly on Will.

For this, the circle is silent, there's no laughter nor whoops. It's perfect for love, exhilarating, and I know that feeling is exactly what's coursing through the two boys at this moment. As uncomfortable as they appear with their sheepish smiles and breathy chuckles, I know they've both wanted this for a while now. They've just been waiting on the other.

Will's gentle, healer hands outstretch and brushes an inky, stray strand of Nico's hair out of his face as they draw themselves closer. The hue of firelight basks them in golden light and I must say the perfection of the lighting does make them look almost divine. I didn't realise I'm leaning forwards eagerly on the palms of my hands until Piper's foot nudges me slightly, and I spare her a glance as she looks back at me as if to say _finally_.

When they bridge the gap between their lips, I can feel the electricity in the air because it just sings out love oh so loud and clear. I take pride in my work, smirking as I stand and I'm within (godly ranged) earshot when they pull apart and Will whispers softly against Nico's ear: "I've been waiting to do that forever."

I couldn't hold it back this time, I squeal loud enough that the moment dissipates and all eyes catch on my foreign figure incredulously. Curse my distraction, I lost focus on staying invisible being too wrapped up in the romance.

Oh well, they don't need to know it was a mistake. I soak in each one of their disbelieving expression, not allowing any to speak as I throw out my own dashing smile.

"Piper told me to do it," I say before I vanish with poor Piper's shriek of 'Mom!' lingering in the air.


End file.
